Warriors Heathersky's prophecy
by kwendt61008
Summary: Heathersky is determined to kill Bloodclaw. He used to be Goldmoon. Sweet and innocent Goldmoon. He murdered the leader along with Heathersky's parents Skyleaf and Lynxtail


Heatherkit was curled up near her mother, Skyleaf. "Heatherkit, someday you will be a wonderful warrior. I just know it."

"Stop mom! I know that already! Can I go play outside?"

" No, not yet."

Heatherkit sighed." Some day I will be a better warrior then you are Skyleaf, you won't believe it" she thought.

Later, all the cats were asleep. Heatherkit was not tired though. She wanted to go out of the nursery. Skyleaf was asleep, so Heatherkit snuck out.

"Wow! The leader's den!" She thought. Then she went in. There was Swanstar, fast asleep. Heatherkit played with his tail.

"Leafpaw is that you?" He murmured with his tail still getting swatted by Heatherkit. Heatherkit ran out of there.

She went to the warriors den to see her father, Lynxtail. He was not there. Dawntuft was not there too. Heatherkit saw Lynxtail and Dawntuft walk out of camp instead of getting a piece of freshkill to eat. Heatherkit followed them out of the camp.

"So, Dawntuft will you be my mate?"

"Of course!"

"No!" Heatherkit leaped at Dawntuft with a tiny hiss.

"You stupid kit!" Dawntuft shook Heatherkit off of her and slashed at her back.

" YOU TRIED TO KILL MY ONLY SURVIVING KIT!!!!!!!" Lynxtail leaped at Dawntuft and clawed her from her throat to her tail.

"You deserved to die for trying to kill my kit. Have fun in the dark forest." Lynxtail said clawing her once more.

"Lynxtail, I did that because she killed hazeltail and her kits and her mate, Stoneclaw. That's why. I tried to protect you from her killing you."

"You did the right thing, young one. But don't again." Lynxtail meowed, " I don't want you to die. You were the only surviving kit from your litter. Your brother tinykit and your sister lilykit died, so I am very protective of you because of that."

" I won't do that again." Heatherkit meowed filking her tail.

This is chapter two

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting!" Meowed Swanstar.

Heatherkit went up to the high rock. Her whiskers stiffened. She looked down at Stormkit and Amberkit. They were best friends.

"Heatherkit, you shall now be known as Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw, your mentor shall be Goldmoon. Goldmoon, I shall trust you to teach this young one all the herbs she shall know to become a full medicine cat."

"What? No! I want to be a warrior!"

"No."

"But, Swanstar?"

"NO!!!"

"Let's go!" Hissed Goldmoon picking up Heatherpaw by the scruff, " This is the medicine cat den"

"I have to sleep in this hunk of junk?" Hissed Heatherpaw.

"It's just leaves!"

"You are just mousedung! This is a pile of dead, dry leaves just like you! I'll sleep in it tonight that's all!"

"Ok! It's night let's sleep."

"Ok, mousedung!"

Later that night, Goldmoon went out picking berries. Not just berries but, death berries. He got them so he could give them to Swanstar so he could get revenge for giving him an awful apprentice.

"Hey, Swanstar, you need these berries."

"Why?"

"Since you are on you last life. Eat them and you will get nine lives again!"

"Ok!"

He ate them. "Wh-why am I becoming bl-blind? And can't fe-feel my p-paws?" He started to cough blood that stained his white fur. Bright Red againest his white fur. He started coughing very thick blood. " Wh- what did you do to m-m-e?" He kept coughing up blood.

Goldmoon decided to speed things up. He clawed Swanstar's throat. " Bye 'Bloodstar'! You were my brother, but now you are no good for a clan like this. I will never miss you 'Mousedungstar'!"

Later, Swanstar reached starclan where he saw himself down in the real world, dead. Half his body bright red with his blood. While the other half white, fluffy white.

From there on, Goldmoon became a dark forest loving cat. He told the clan to call him Bloodclaw.

Heatherpaw learn to be a medicine cat and had her naming ceremony but by Leapstar, the new leader. Heatherpaw became Heathersky. Her parents were killed by Bloodclaw.

Chapter three how do you think chapter three should go?


End file.
